Vanilla Twilight
by thecivilunrest
Summary: The spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. Eugene/Rapunzel


**Disclaimer: **_Tangled _belongs to the wonderful world of Disney. Or something like that. It just doesn't belong to me. Neither does the title or the lyrics, the belong to Owl City.

**A/N: **I figured that it's about time that I write some _Tangled _fanfic. (Even though this is really short.) Yes, I'm going to go with the crowd this time and write some Rapunzel/Eugene fluff. I have a ton more stories for them in my folders, so expect more from me in this section. Reviews are love! :)

_Vanilla Twilight_

As Rapunzel continued smiling at the next few men in line I decided that I just couldn't watch this anymore or else I was going to go insane. I turned on my heel and walked out one of the many doors leading out of the ballroom and found myself in the middle of the castle garden. I had been here many times during the day, with Rapunzel, but I had never been here by myself at night.

Doused in moonlight even I had to say that the garden was beautiful. We were a nation united by the sun, but we had many night blooming flowers and a variety of them were in the garden. The Queen, having no other children, spent much of her Rapunzel-less years here and that was evident from the way that the flowers were organized and placed, each of them complimenting the next in all of the right ways.

"Eugene?" A voice called my name softly and I turned around to face the one thing here that was more beautiful than the flowers. Rapunzel. "Are you okay? I saw you leave and I was worried about you." Her face was soft and her voice sounded hesitant.

She must have noticed how I had been changing lately, and I wasn't proud of that. Flynn Rider certainly wasn't the type to brood, and neither was Eugene Fitzherbert, but for some reason I found myself doing that more and more lately.

I just couldn't help thinking that if things had been different, if our situation had been clearer, if fate had left everything alone, then things would be so, so different. Rapunzel could have any man in the other ballroom and she didn't even realize that because she was so fixated on having _me_.

Me, a thief who had redeemed himself, an orphan that grew up with nothing and essentially had nothing still. The one good thing that had ever happened to me was fate giving me the girl in front of me. I couldn't comprehend why she would want _me_ when she could have any prince that she wanted, a man that could give her anything and that could help her rule her kingdom.

"Have you ever wondered about what could have been?" I found myself asking, unable to believe that these words were coming out of my mouth. If I made her doubt her choices would I make her doubt me as well? "I mean, if I hadn't been the one that had found that tower, if I hadn't been the one to bring you and watch the lanterns with you."

Rapunzel's eyebrows met in the middle and I smoothed them out with my thumb. The last thing in the world that she needed was wrinkles because of me. "What are you talking about? Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes, I am."

"_No _I don't wonder about that! How could I? I wouldn't have wanted anyone else in the world to have found me other than you. Look, I know that everything has been kind of a... big change for you, but it has been for me too. But you've been the one thing in my life that's been constant. Don't change that now."

"But you could have any man that you want. Why would you settle for me?"

The expression in her green eyes made it look like she was fixing to cry. "I didn't _settle _for you, Eugene. I _love _you. There's a big difference there."

"That's just because I was the first man that you ever met," I said, almost bitterly. I couldn't believe that we were having this conversation, and by Rapunzel's expression she couldn't either, but it was one that we needed to have.

"That's _not _why. At all. I fell in love with you because you showed me what life was all about, because you have a kind heart behind all of your bravado, and because your a good person. _That's _why. No one else could ever do that for me." I opened my mouth to say something, but of course Rapunzel continued on when she saw that I was going to argue with her.

"All of those men in there, they just know me as Princess Rapunzel. They just see what they want to see. They don't _see _me. And you do. You always have. You knew me when I was just that crazy girl from a tower in the middle of the woods who's best friend was a chameleon."

The expression in her green eyes made a lump grow in my throat, but I swallowed it and decided to say something funny, like Flynn would have. "Well, you're still kind of crazy." I grinned at her and she watched me apprehensively for a little bit before smiling back at me.

"And your still my knight in tarnished armor. But I'd rather have you than anyone else in the world."

"Likewise," I said and we continued onward towards our happily ever after.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
